


Made of Gold Dust and Ash

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Asmodeus doesn't take Magnus' magic, Asmodeus pretends to be a warlock, Bottom Jace, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergent, Dom Asmodeus, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral, Size Kink, Slash, Sub Jace, Top Asmodeus, self-destructive Jace Wayland, so things play out differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After he escaped from Edom, Asmodeus decided to snoop around a little in his son's life. He grows particularly interested in a certain blonde. What is supposed to be a one-night-stand leads to unexpected attachments...
Relationships: Asmodeus/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246
Collections: Malace 101





	Made of Gold Dust and Ash

Shadowhunters || Jasmodeus || Made of Gold Dust and Ash || Jasmodeus || Shadowhunters

Title: Made of Gold Dust and Ash – Courted by the King

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, size kink, butt-plug, light BDSM

Main Pairing: Asmodeus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Asmodeus, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: When stalking his son after breaking free from Edom, Asmodeus decides to have some fun. And then he grows attached to the pretty blonde he hooked up with...

**Made of Gold Dust and Ash**

_Courted by the King_

Nothing came without a price, especially not magic. Sometimes, the magic was the price.

But being a good father, Asmodeus naturally was willing to help his son out. He left the price open for now, called a favor from a father to his only son. He was immortal, had been alive for so long. Time meant little. He knew, playing his cards right, Magnus owing him a favor may pay off. While biding his time, Asmodeus wondered about the one Magnus had been willing to come to Edom for.

It was not long after that Magnus returned to Edom. Turned out that Lilith's brat was tearing down the walls between Edom and Earth. And Magnus had tried to seal them once more. How curious.

"I can help you, son", offered Asmodeus with a smile.

"What's... What's in it for you?", asked Magnus warily.

"Well, I'm coming with you, of course", replied Asmodeus.

Magnus gritted his teeth, clearly not a fan of the idea. However, he also knew that he didn't have the power alone so he had to accept Asmodeus' help. Together, they got out of Edom and closed the rift.

"If you cause trouble, _any_ kind of trouble, I will not hesitate to send you to limbo."

"Son, you wound me that you think I would cause any problems at all."

Asmodeus smiled innocently, all teeth and golden, dangerous eyes. And then he left, because Magnus was about to be reunited with his little friends. No need to linger about.

/break\

Admittedly, Asmodeus did some lingering. He was curious about the Shadowhunter Magnus was willing to seek him out for in the first place. It wasn't a big surprise that the Shadowhunter was gorgeous. Pretty blonde, with mismatched eyes and pillowy pink lips. And that _ass_. One could bounce a quarter off that ass. The interesting thing was that the pretty one threw himself into danger head-first and all alone, with no backup. Fighting lower demons like he wanted to throw his life away. How very, very concerning. _That_ was what his son had been willing to sacrifice his magic for? Maybe, after saving the pretty blonde, someone should have made sure to take care of him.

"Easy there, gorgeous", laughed Asmodeus as he blasted a demon with his magic.

Just before the demon could attack Jace from behind. The Shadowhunter whirled around, eyes wide and frantic. Smirking at Jace, Asmodeus took out the last of the demons and then walked up to the blonde. So pretty. Asmodeus was sure he would look even prettier all naked beneath Asmodeus.

"Y... You a warlock?", asked the blonde slowly, looking a bit out of it.

"I'm an... old acquaintance of Magnus'", replied Asmodeus, without agreeing or denying.

"Oh. Huh. Thanks. I'm... Jace. Jace Herondale."

"You're welcome, Jace Herondale. How about in thanks, you... have a drink with me?"

"Really?", asked Jace surprised, blinking a couple of times.

"Pretty thing like you...", drawled Asmodeus with a smirk, running his eyes over Jace.

It was cute, how those heterochromic eyes widened. There was consideration in Jace's gaze as he looked at Asmodeus very closely. Very thoroughly. And then he smirked, looking pleased.

"Sure, a drink. I can do a drink. But... I'm not supposed to go with strangers."

An amused smile laid on Asmodeus' lips as he held out a hand. "Ashema Deva. You can call me Ash, if you like, pretty little angel."

"Pretty...", drawled Jace, cheeks dark red.

"Well, you Shadowhunters _are_ the descendants of an angel, are you not?", asked Asmodeus.

Slowly, Jace opened and closed his mouth, before he shook his head and led the way to the _Hunter's Moon_. The two shared a couple drinks and talked. Asmodeus was good at directing the conversation at Jace, trying to learn more about the blonde. Grandson of the Inquisitor. Parabatai of Magnus' latest little Nephilim fling. Interesting. However, the most interesting part was what was left unsaid. He could _feel_ it vibrating beneath Jace's skin; he was more angel than human, more angel than any other Shadowhunter. He radiated divinity. Asmodeus, he felt a craving. He _wanted_.

"Pretty little thing", murmured Asmodeus as he crowded Jace against the wall behind the bar.

Jace shuddered, a full-body shudder. Asmodeus smirked knowingly, kissing down Jace's neck. One hand snaked around Jace's waist to cup his firm ass, squeezing tightly. The moan spilling from plush lips was wanton and needy and truly magical. Asmodeus needed to hear it again.

"I'm going to fuck you", whispered Asmodeus, voice dark. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Ye—es", gasped Jace and threw his head back.

Quickly, Asmodeus unzipped Jace's pants and pushed them down just enough to reach the warm skin and squeeze Jace's ass directly. Jace hissed and pushed against him. Using his magic, Asmodeus coated his fingers in warm lube, slowly slipping two into the blonde. Again did the Shadowhunter hiss, clawing his fingers into Asmodeus' shoulders. Asmodeus lifted one of Jace's legs for better access as he pushed in deeper, scissoring Jace slowly.

"Make the pretty sound again, little angel", nudged Asmodeus on.

He added a third finger, rubbing against Jace's prostate and earning that same sweet little moan, so needy and desperate. Asmodeus chuckled. What a pretty little Shadowhunter, making pretty little sounds. Letting go with his other hand, Asmodeus opened his own pants and got his cock out, already hard from fingering the pretty blonde and hearing his moans.

"Turn around, angel. Face the wall", ordered Asmodeus, voice low and dark.

Jace scrambled to obey, arms leaning against the wall and ass sticking out. Asmodeus couldn't help but cope those firm cheeks, pinching them a last time before pulling them apart and easing his magically lubed up cock into the tight hole. The blonde felt so good around him, clenching down, so hot and perfect. Jace whimpered at the size; Asmodeus, being the demon of lust, was more than well-endowed. He was thick and long, far more than any lover Jace had taken so far.

"Y... You're... _huge_ ", gasped Jace out, helplessly clawing at the wall in front of him.

"Why, thank you", smirked Asmodeus as he _finally_ bottomed out.

"No, I mean, fuck you're so big I feel like I'm going to split", whimpered Jace.

"Too much for you to handle?", asked Asmodeus, one eyebrow raised.

" _No_. Exactly _right_ ", moaned Jace wantonly, bucking back against him. "Fuck, I _love_ being filled like that. You're so huge, it feels like you're filling _all_ of me, that's so hot."

"Little size queen, mh?", chuckled Asmodeus amused, eyes shining golden.

Licking his lips slowly, Asmodeus started thrusting. He loved when his lovers were needy for Asmodeus' size, but the way the Shadowhunter was unraveling beneath him? _Perfect_.

"So tight for me, little angel", groaned Asmodeus, biting Jace's neck.

Jace howled at the bite, throwing his head back. Picking up the pace, Asmodeus was fucking Jace hard against the wall, thrusting as deep as he could, nailing Jace's prostate with every thrust. The look on Jace's face was so desperate and needy, as though he was only tethered to Asmodeus. That, Asmodeus really liked. Licking his lips slowly, Asmodeus fucked Jace even harder, noticing how the sounds were growing more wanton when Asmodeus went rougher.

"Someone likes it hard, mh?", teased Asmodeus delighted.

"Ye—es. _Wreck me_ ", gasped Jace, arms scraping against the stone wall.

"Your wish", purred Asmodeus, voice dark like velvet. "Is my command."

He pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in hard, knocking the air out of Jace. The blonde's eyes rolled back in his head and he gave a drawn-out whine. Asmodeus angled himself to pound Jace's prostate over and over again, until Jace looked ready to pass out from the pleasure alone. Only then did Asmodeus wrap his long, elegant fingers around Jace's cock, jerking him up just in time of his thrusts until the blonde came against the wall. He immediately sacked against Asmodeus, as though he'd collapse onto the ground if not for Asmodeus.

"Sh, I got you, gorgeous", whispered Asmodeus.

He rode out Jace's orgasm, enjoying the way Jace's tight channel was pulsing around him in the aftermath of Jace's orgasm. When he came, he shot thick ropes of semen deep into the blonde, filling him up good. Being the demon of lust, he had _a lot_ to give. Jace gasped breathlessly as he was filled with more cum than ever before. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed it.

"Okay, wow", gasped Jace out. "That was... That was a lot..."

"Yes, quite", hummed Asmodeus lowly, tracing Jace's abs beneath Jace's shirt. "If I pull out now, you're going to ruin your pants, dripping my cum all over yourself..."

"...Right", grunted Jace displeased, looking around the ally. "The downside of fucking outside."

Smiling slyly, Asmodeus used his magic to summon a butt-plug. Golden and big. Asmodeus held it up, offering it to Jace as an alternative. The blonde flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

"I could plug you up, if you want", whispered Asmodeus, kissing Jace's neck. "Make you keep my cum inside of you all night. Keep you marked up like that. I'd like that."

Jace was biting his lower lip so hard, Asmodeus was surprised it didn't break. He nodded sharply in the end and Asmodeus slowly pulled out before quickly thrusting the plug into the blonde, making Jace gasp again. The Shadowhunter wiggled around just a little bit, looking curious.

"I had fun tonight. Let's run into each other again, gorgeous."

Asmodeus smacked Jace's ass once hard before opening a portal and leaving. He was definitely going to run into the blonde again; he hadn't had a fuck this tight and needy in a long time.

/break\

"No", gasped Jace out when Asmodeus pinned him against the same wall a week later.

"...No?", echoed Asmodeus in disbelief. "Have you not been flirting with me all night?"

"Not like 'no, don't fuck me', but like 'no, not again behind the bar'", clarified Jace with a glare. "You're a warlock. Open a portal. To your place, a hotel, I don't care. Somewhere with a bed and more importantly a shower for afterward."

"Aw, but I enjoyed plugging you up last time", hummed Asmodeus with a pout.

Jace rolled his eyes, cheeks red. "...You can _still_ do that, okay?"

Smiling pleased, Asmodeus opened a portal for them both to lead to his current place. He owned a large villa upstate New York, with a private lake. It was a large place, beautiful, showing off the demon king's wealth. Jace gaped in awe as he looked around the fancy bedroom. A huge window-front with heavy, dark-purple velvet curtains, the view on the lake and mountains.

"Nice place", whispered Jace as he turned around one.

"Yes, let me show you the bed. Do take a closer look", offered Asmodeus with a smile.

Jace snorted, grinning as he obeyed. He pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it in a corner, before sensually slowly shimmying out of his jeans. Naked as the day he was born, he crawled onto the bed, ass sticking up and wiggling as he crawled. Asmodeus grew hungry just seeing it.

"My, someone is being very subtle", hummed Asmodeus pleased.

Jace laughed and rolled over, laying sprawled out on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment, snuggling into the soft, comfortable sheets before he spread his legs in invitation. His cock was already half-hard, standing up between his legs. Not wasting time on undressing, Asmodeus used his magic to make his clothes disappear. The noise coming from Jace was high-pitched and choked off as mismatched eyes took in the sheer size of Asmodeus' cock. Feeling it was one thing, but this was his first time actually seeing it, considering he had been with his back to Asmodeus last time.

"By the Angel, that is a demon-cock", muttered Jace lowly.

Quite literally so, but Asmodeus had no plans of revealing that just yet. Shadowhunters, they were so prejudiced against demons. It was better to show Jace what he could have and what Asmodeus had to offer first, before revealing his origin story and all that. Magic swirled around his hand as he lubed it up. Jace spread his legs even farther now, clearly eager to get fucked.

"You truly are oh-so very _needy_ ", sighed Asmodeus pleased.

"And you are clearly into that, so why don't you come here and fuck me?"

"Actually, I... would like to feel your lips on me", offered Asmodeus, motioning at his cock.

"Or that. I can get you nice and wet before you fuck me", suggested Jace.

"Sounds lovely." Asmodeus' eyes darkened at the idea.

Jace sat up, kneeling on the bed right in front of Asmodeus. He grasped the demon's waist and licked his lips hungrily. First, he licked a broad stripe up the huge cock. Jace hummed as he caught a bead of pre-cum. Asmodeus' fingers entangled with golden-blonde hair as he brought Jace closer.

"I want you to fuck my face", whispered Jace while placing kitten-licks all over the length.

"Are you sure about that? I'm... big, as we established. And I don't quite hold back, if I have to remind you of the last time", noted Asmodeus, eyebrows raised.

" _Yes_. And I want exactly that", growled Jace, hunger in his eyes as he looked up at Asmodeus. "I want you to _use me_. Fuck me. I don't have a gag-reflex. I can take it."

"Oh, little one, I think you may have been put onto this Earth specifically for me", mused Asmodeus as he cupped Jace's cheek. "Made to be _mine_. Very well. But if it becomes too much, you put both your hands on my waist, am I understood, angel?"

"Understood", agreed Jace hastily and opened his mouth wide.

Asmodeus took it slow at first, feeding Jace inch by inch of his dick. Jace's throat tightened around him as Jace swallowed more cock than ever before in his life. It put a smirk on Asmodeus' lips. The way Jace's eyes rolled back before his eyelids fluttered shut as he had this much cock down his throat. And oh, did the blonde look _good_ speared on his dick like that.

"You are _excellent_ at this", smiled Asmodeus pleased, caressing Jace's hair. "Brace yourself."

Jace did so by grasping the metal frame at the foot-end of the bed. Yet it wasn't enough to prepare him for what was to come though; Asmodeus had been serious about not holding back. He fucked Jace's throat deep and hard, thrusting his cock down that welcoming but tight throat.

"Oh, you were most definitely made for this", groaned Asmodeus. "I'm going to come, down your throat. Make you choke on my cum. You want that, little angel?"

The whimper vibrated around Asmodeus' cock and the demon watched how Jace only clenched the metal-frame tighter, not reaching for Asmodeus' waist. Smiling pleased, Asmodeus continued fucking Jace's throat until he erupted. He slowly pulled out while coming, Jace choking as he tried to swallow. He was coughing as the cock slipped out, still coming and filling Jace's mouth. Tilting his head thoughtfully, Asmodeus fully pulled out of Jace's mouth and shot the last ropes of cum all over Jace's face. It clung so prettily to Jace's lashes, painting his cheeks.

"...Should have", started Jace and interrupted himself with coughing. "Known you'd be into _that_."

"You look pretty like this", shrugged Asmodeus unapologetically.

Laughing breathlessly, Jace collapsed back onto the bed. "That _was_ fun, though I had hoped I'd get that big load of cum... somewhere else, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, babe, I am just about to get started", promised Asmodeus darkly.

Jace's eyes widened, before an expression of lust overtook him. "Okay. Show me what you got."

With a smile like a predator did Asmodeus climb between Jace's legs. "Grab your legs, lift them up for me and part them for me. Show me... all of you, angel."

The blonde caught his lower lip between his teeth, slowly dragging his teeth over his lip. Then, he did as he was told, grabbing the underside of his knees and parting his legs, exposing that pretty, pink pucker to Asmodeus. It twitched a little, as though it was pleading with Asmodeus to feed it with his cock. My, so greedy that blonde. Summoning the lube with his magic, he coated two fingers. Very slowly did the run them around the pink hole, making it twitch again and Jace's cock jerk. He circled it, a spiral that closed in on the hole. As he pressed down directly on the rim of the hole, Jace gave a soft, needy whimper. Asmodeus hadn't thought he'd come back for seconds. A mortal hadn't kept his attention for more than one fuck in too many millennia now. Yet when he had said that the blonde was made for him, Asmodeus meant it. No mortal had ever felt this perfect for him, like he was made to please Asmodeus. Absolutely _perfect_.

Slowly, Asmodeus pushed in. And truly, today he took his time. Painfully slow. Because he knew that Jace liked it rough and hard, so this pace was driving Jace _insane_. The blonde kept whining and wiggling around. Very endearing. Smirking sadistically, Asmodeus pumped his fingers in and out slowly. Teasingly, he rubbed Jace's prostate every now and again.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you", growled Jace frustrated. "Stop being an asshole and _fuck me_."

"Oh, so impatient", whispered Asmodeus amused. "Very well, little one."

He pulled out and positioned himself at Jace's entrance. Prepping Jace had been more than enough to make him hard again. The blonde's responses were absolutely delightful. That was enough of slow though. He rammed his cock in in one harsh thrust, sheathing himself inside Jace in one smooth move. Jace choked on air as the thick cock invaded him.

"Ah... Wow... I... Y... Yes...", gasped Jace breathily. "Fuck, I missed that dick."

"Thank you", chuckled Asmodeus amused. "Hold onto the headboard, I wouldn't want you to hit your head when I fuck you, mh? Because I won't hold back, babe. You like that?"

"Ye—es", whined Jace, grabbing the metal-frame.

Asmodeus set a punishing pace, thrusting hard and deep, the bed squeaking beneath them as Asmodeus fucked his pretty one into the mattress. The sounds he drew out of Jace as he fucked the blonde merciless were music to his ear. His pretty blonde really liked it rough.

"So tight, my pretty", groaned Asmodeus, thrusting deep.

He was balls-deep inside Jace as he came, filling the blonde with a huge load. The blonde made a broken little sound as he came just from getting filled like that. Asmodeus smirked amused. Before he pulled out, he summoned a butt-plug again, making Jace hum pleased.

"You _really_ do like being full, huh?", chuckled Asmodeus.

Jace just grinned in reply and sighed when the plug was snugly put in place. Very satisfied did Asmodeus collapse next to Jace. He reached out for the blonde and tucked him under his chin. Jace looked so content as he snuggled up to Asmodeus and closed his eyes.

/break\

"You look way more relaxed lately, Jace", noted Alec softly. "You've been sleeping again."

Jace froze, spoon halfway to his mouth. "Uh... Maybe. I guess."

"That's... That's good, Jace", whispered Isabelle, a thin smile on her lips. "After Luke, you... you took it the worst. You were being _so_ self-destructive. I think Alec was short of just locking you into your room for safe-keeping."

Jace winced at that. Yes. Ever since Clary had left, had... lost her memories, Jace had been a bit... lot... self-destructive. He knew, if Ash hadn't suddenly shown up the day they met, that recklessness may have cost Jace his life. Putting his spoon down, Jace pushed his plate away a bit.

"She was... family", whispered Jace, voice breaking a little. "She was like my sister. She told me, she told me she loved me still, even after it was revealed we're not siblings. I thought..."

"We know, Jace", assured Alec and grasped his parabatai's hand. "We know."

"But she's... happy", offered Isabelle, a pained expression on her lips.

The cure, it had turned Luke back to a Shadowhunter. There was no way he could return to the Institute though, not with his daughter so lost. She forgot – forgot about the Shadow World, about the adventures she had had in the past year and the people she had met through that. She had returned to her old apartment, confused and lost. And Luke had come for her. He left the Shadow World behind once again, like he had done twenty years ago. Clary had gotten accepted into the art school she had applied for before this mess had begun and she was living with her dad. A lie, that her mother had died in a car-accident. But Clary still had Luke, had Simon and the Lewis-family. Simon, he was a Daylighter now and he could control his hunger. Rebecca knew the truth and Elaine, they had used an encanto to make her forget about the incident with Heidi. Now, Jace knew, Simon and Clary were living together close to campus, going to college, living... normal lives. Luke and Simon just had to make sure that she didn't remember the Shadow World.

"I'm glad for them", muttered Jace defensively. "This was never what they chose. They never were like us. Born into this. They deserve their safe, happy life with each other."

"I know you are. I am too", smiled Isabelle, looking sad. "But it's still... It's okay to feel sad and miss them, Jace. You just... have to deal with your feelings differently. Less... self-destructive."

"What... method _did_ you... find for yourself?", asked Alec slowly.

"I... think I may have... a boyfriend. Of sorts", offered Jace reluctantly.

"A... How?", asked Isabelle surprised.

" _Who_?", grunted Alec suspiciously.

"His name's Ash", admitted Jace, flushing a little as he motioned vaguely. "He's a warlock. We... ran into each other, during patrol. He kinda... saved my ass. And then he did _other_ things with my ass."

"Jace", groaned Alec and made a face.

Jace just offered a cocky grin and a shrug. "We had a couple casual hook-ups but... it's gotten... more frequent lately and... more _more_. Like, staying for breakfast, or even lunch. He took me out to a couple dinners before sex too. We went to a concert the other week. I... can sleep without nightmares when I'm in his arms and he... just... completely knocked me out with his dick."

"Ja—ace", groaned Alec once more, glaring at his parabatai.

"I'm just happy you found someone who can help you. We both are", offered Isabelle.

/break\

Jace was only mildly surprised when he found Magnus Bane in his room a few days later, casually sipping a cocktail. Rolling his eyes, Jace went to sit on the edge of his own bed.

"Let me guess; Alec came to you and asked you about my boyfriend", sighed Jace.

"Something like that", offered Magnus, one eyebrow raised. "For that, I _would_ need more than 'Ash'. Ashmore? Asher? Ashton? I know _many_ warlocks, you see."

"Ashema", sighed Jace with an eyeroll. "His name's Ashema Deva."

Magnus' reaction was not what he would have expected. The warlock froze, before glaring _viciously_. He put his drink down and started a summoning spell, confusing Jace even more.

"Ashema Deva?", asked Magnus pointedly when Ash appeared in the circle. "How _dare_ you!"

"...Ah. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, at least not for a while longer", sighed Ash.

"Wha—at's going on? So, when you said 'acquaintances', you didn't mean in 'friends' way, huh?", guessed Jace. "...Please don't tell me he's like your ex or something."

"What? No. He's my _father_ ", growled Magnus, motioning toward Jace's _boyfriend_. "Meet Asmodeus, king of Edom. Ashema Deva is one of the _many_ names he has gone by over the years."

Jace's eyes widened as he looked at Ash in betrayal, however the... higher demon... lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry I lied to you, angel. However, you... would have never even spoken to me had you known I'm a demon. I... just wanted to talk to you, at first. Meet the Shadowhunter for whom my son was willing to give up his magic. You're welcome for the save, by the way, gorgeous. I'm the one who saved you, in the end. Just wanted to see... who I helped save."

Confused, Jace looked from Ash – Asmodeus – over to Magnus, who sighed. "Admittedly, he _did_ do that. He helped me save you, Jace. But... He's a Greater Demon."

"The prejudices", sighed Asmodeus dramatically and sat down next to Jace. "Please, Jace, give me a _chance_. What we have is real. I... grew attached to you. I enjoy our time together, love."

Jace frowned, resting his head in his hands. "I... I enjoy being with you, but... is that really... _real_ , if you lied about who you are from the get-go...? I just..."

"You need time. I understand that. But please, think about it", requested Asmodeus before turning toward Magnus. "I caused no trouble. Don't banish me, boy. I'll... leave. Until Jace wants to see me again. I'll respect his borders and not seek him out myself, is that okay with you?"

Magnus gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "I _will_ summon you back and banish you to limbo if Jace wants me to, but for now yes, I do think that all that needs to... sink in. So go away."

Once Asmodeus was gone, Magnus sat down next to Jace and rested a comforting hand on Jace's thigh. "Are you okay? I'm... so sorry for dragging you into this. He is... I..."

"I think I love him", whispered Jace beneath his breath, looking up at Magnus. "He... He comforted me through my nightmares, held me, was there for me, listened to me. That... All of that was real. Why would he care for me like that, why would he fake all of that to get laid?"

"...That is a good question", admitted Magnus, eyebrows raised. "Okay. I... I can't dictate who you see and I know you can't control who you love, but... I just want you to be _careful_ and if he ever hurts you, or if you change your mind, just call me and I'll banish him for you."

He kissed Jace's forehead gently, making Jace smile a little. "Thanks, Mag. I'll keep it in mind."

/break\

Asmodeus trying to make it up to Jace was admittedly very enjoyable. He was spoiling Jace _rotten_. Food, presents, dates, everything had gotten bigger, fancier. He worked hard on trying to show Jace his devotion. Jace smiled to himself as he stretched out on their bed in Asmodeus' villa.

"How are you feeling today, love?", asked Asmodeus softly, kissing Jace.

"Good", whispered Jace, actually meaning it.

Because he did. Asmodeus, he had _helped_ Jace through a rough patch and while Jace still missed Clary, he had managed to move on. Who would have thought that making the king of Edom fall in love with him would actually make Jace _happy_...?

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a request, though I think I took a few liberties. It was fun, I definitely love this rarepair! ^o^


End file.
